Mate of the Pravus
by wereguardian
Summary: Vlad is being threatened and 3 of the most powerful girls in the world are sent to protect him. Unfortunatly Di Ablo has another trick up his sleeve, Vlad discovers the other monsters and magical creatures. The 3 girls which to find THEIR Pravus and Vlads mate, together Vlad and his mate are destined to rule the world, if they find her before Diablo, find the mate of the pravus.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
Diablo looked over the passage, the mate of the Pravus. The boy's soul mate, the woman created to love and cherish him like should be, and to help him rule, it could be any one but Diablo sensed the girl would be captured soon enough.

**this is BEFORE Snow she isnt in this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**In this Vlad and Meredith are still dating and Joss knows about Vlad and vice versa. **

I walked down the street with Henry and Joss. "Otis and Vikas arranged for the most powerful fighters to protect me." "Woah, that's cool." Henry tried. "Do you really need that much protection?" Joss asked. "Well I am against the council so, yeah." "When do they get here?" Henry asked. "I shrugged today or tomorrow." They walked back to their homes while I continued to mine. Nelly was walking back and forth trying to scrub the house clean. "Good, your home, help me set up the guess bedroom. There are clean sheets in the dryer." I sighed as I set down my backpack. The guestroom was right in-between mine and Nelly's. It was a good thing. I wonder what these guys would look like, and if they'd try to eat Nelly. Otis was in the guestroom with several bags of luggage 6 to be exact. "Who's-" "Your protectors, they will be arriving soon." He helped me make the bed then set the luggage down. "You should begin your homework; they should be here shortly and will want to meet you."

"Vlad," Nelly appeared in the doorway, eyes sparkling. "They're here." Joss, Henry and I were playing video games. We looked at each other then walked up the stars to the guestroom. I had expected men, vicious and scary. I hadn't expected 3 girls. One looked about 4 another around 11 and last but not least a girl around my age. The 11 year old walked up to us. "Aw, they look delicious" she smiled then hissed and her fangs enlarged. Henry and Joss stepped back. "Isabel" The 16 year old called. "Hey, I'm Siara pronounced Sigh-air-a. You know Isabel and that's May." May smiled and waved, she was missing a front tooth. "Wow, a vampire friends with a vampire hunter. Well not that I can say anything, my sisters a vampire." She said nodding to Isabel. "You're a Vampire hunter?" Joss asked. "Yeah, you can say that I guess." She smiled. Siara had milk chocolate skin, and brown sandy hair. Isabel was a blonde with blue eyes and May had a dark completion with black hair. Henry smiled; I really hope he wasn't attracted to her. I had a feeling that she could and would hurt him if he hurt her. "We'll be attending your school with you." She said. _'There are more rules to be said. Just when there is less company' _Isabel reached out. "Well, were just gonna get ready and set up. Tomorrow do you think you can show us around town?" Siara asked. "Defiantly" Henry smiled. She looked at the girls, "well Thanks, we have to finish getting ready, unpacking, getting my little _wtchi _to bed." She wrinkled her nose and mad a little face to May who giggled in delight. "Oh and tomorrow night, lock your doors and windows. Where's the bathroom?" That's it, lock everything oh and where's the bathroom? "Down the hall second door to the left." Siara smiled grabbing a towel, soap, clothes and etc. Then nodded for May to follow, Isabel just stared at us. Joss shifted uncomfortably. "If you'll excuse me, it's been a long day. I'm a little thirsty." Isabel said. "There's blood bags downstairs" I offered, "I need to remain at a good strength and well I need blood from the source. No hunting in Bathory I got it." She opened the window and hopped out running off into the night. The bath started running, "I don't like this" Joss said.


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 2

**Oh and Otis and Nelly may be engaged not sure yet. Also I have Siara's pov as a hint of what's going on. **

"Do you King Vladimir Todd promise to love and to hold her in sickness and in health in eternal bliss until death do you part?" I was at a wedding, My wedding. A veil covered the woman I assumed to be Meredith. "I do" "Do you _Promise to love and to hold him in sickness and in health in eternal bliss until death do you part?" I couldn't hear her name but I did notice the people in the back Henry was a best man and Joss was a groom's men. Meredith was a brides Maid, whoa, then who is my bride? "Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He waited and made a gesture. Two cups were brought out with different markings. Each was attached to ribbons, my wife's face was showing but I couldn't remember what her face looked like even though I could see it. "Do you Vladimir Todd swear to love, rule and protect all of her people and domain?" "I swear" "Do you _ swear to love, rule and protect all of his people and domain?" "I swear" we then simultaneously said something in a language. Then we drank out of the cups. I licked off the blood then we traded. She looked at the cup fearful but we both drank from it. Then I saw my wife and I, still in our wedding clothes. I picked her up at the entrance of a castle. "Vlad" I carried her across the threshold. "I love you." I carried her up the stairs. We walked into a king sized bed, like a red and gold one. The whole room looked like the King of the world lived there. "Mr. Todd" A little voice came, I looked at my bride. " " My eyes opened. May was looking at me. "Do you think we could go to the park?" I blinked, "wha?" "Well, I asked Sci Sci and she say that your showing us around and that I have to ask you." "Oh, uh, sure?" "May" Someone loudly whispered, Siara poked her head out. "May! Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Todd" She ran in "May" "You said ask" May frowned "I didn't mean wake him up." "It's okay, and you can call me Vlad." She looked at me and smiled. "Okay, Vlad." May smiled at me. "Can I call you Vlad?" I nodded. "sure" She smiled then hugged me. "Uh, it's cool" I hugged her. "May, are you hungry?" May smiled and nodded, "we have blood in the basement in the freezer." "I think Isabel already ate." "Yeah but-" "oh, no, no, no, May and I aren't vampires, only Isabel, we'll let you get dressed and stuff." She led May out of the room. I got dressed and stuff and went downstairs. Otis and Isabel were nursing blood, and Siara and May were eating waffles. Siara gave me a smile. Nelly handed me a mug of blood, there was a knock on the door. Nelly left to answer and let Henry and Joss in. "almost ready?" Henry asked. "Yeah," I finished the blood then put the cup in the sink. The girls had finished too. We walked outside. "So, where do you guys want to go?" Henry asked. "Maybe the movies?" May yanked on my shirt. "Remember? The park." I smiled, "We'll how about the park?" May smiled. The girls were pretty quiet, May held my hand while Isabel and Siara walked behind me. I guess they should because they were bodyguards but still, it felt, scarier. Like I was about to die this second or something. We walked to the park and May let go of my hand and ran across the green. Isabel ran after her and Siara walked up so we were side by side. "Tell me, about everything. Who's after you, what they want, everything." I explained the whole Di ablo situation ignoring Joss's worried glance. "The lucis" She closed her eyes as she breathed the word, an odd wind blew. She opened her eyes, they turned yellow for a second. "Can I see it later?" "Sure" She looked at me for a second. That's when I noticed her blue eyes, they turned back to brown but they were defiantly blue before. She broke the eye contact, to look past us. "Vlad, Henry, Joss" We turned Meredith waved at us from beside Melissa. She came walking over "Hey guys, who's this?" "Siara" "Meredith Brookestone, so, I haven't seen you here"  
"yeah, Im just visiting."

"For how long?"

"Honestly I have no clue" "

oh, well I hope you like Bathory"

"Siara!" May called, Urgency clear in her voice. Siara looked at Joss who nodded and she ran off.

"Wow, she's fast"

"Yeah," Siara ran back with the girls right behind her. "So, are we going to finish the tour now? Oh, Vlad, Henry and Joss have been showing us around." Siara explained while Isabel mentally explained. _'Theres an issue, we're taking you back home.'_ Siara picked up May. "Yeah, bye Meredith. See you Monday" I called as Siara began to whisper to Henry and Joss. The girls led us down the street, Siara paused. "Let's keep going. Is there any other vampire you guys allow? Like blonde, male and following us?" I shook my head. "Wait" Siara said putting her hand out in front of us. She handed me May and walked forward, she peered her head into the alley. "Guys, keep going, get Vlad outta here." As we passed by the Alley I saw Siara face to face with a blonde haired brown eyed vampire. His fangs had enlarged, I stopped. "Keep going I got this." "Are you sure 'bout that?" the vampire asked. Grabbing Siara's neck and holding her up. "Why do Vampires always go for the neck?"She wrapped her legs around his neck and brought her combat boot down on his neck he let go instantly. Siara landed on her hands flipping and landing on her feet. She slowly walked up to the vampire grabbed his neck and lifted him for the ground. "Who are you?" she growled. "Xavier" "Okay why are you after us?" "There's a bounty on his head. Lots of money." "Todd, You're the victim, you want me to dispose of this creep?" "No," She didn't look at me everyone else excluding Henry did. "Alright you're the boss. Get home first" Isabel led us to Nelly's. "Hey, where's Siara?" She asked as Otis came in behind her. Joss explained what happened while the girls checked the windows.

Pov Siara

Siara walked forward, she didn't want to go to Nelly's just yet she had to. She had a job to die doing. Vlad had a mate and Siara had to find her. Yet, the search for his mate had taken everything away from her. She had lost all that mattered to her. Gaining power, strength and hatred in the process, but she didn't want that. There should be more to her life, but there wasn't only the mission. If it wasn't for the great Pravus Vladimir Todd she would not have stopped her search. Sure someone would have died but that didn't matter. The Pravus's mate was tied to the Pravus. The other half of the Pravus, together they would rule over the world. Not just the vampires and humans but everyone, everything. Every person and creature, there weren't just vampires and humans in the world. Siara would die protecting and finding the Pravus and his mate. That was set, but Isabel and May would be alone. Unfortunately nothing could be done about that. She would die and all her sisters would have were each other. For a time then they would only be a memory to each other, a family, dead.


	5. Chapter 3

I walked down the hall, it was a Monday. Joy, Bill and Tom were otherwise entertained so that was good. I walked to my locker. "Hey vampire freak" I didn't have to turn. My head hit the metal of the locker, and then things went quiet. We turned; Siara was walking down the hall her knee high black combat boots scraped against the floor. She had on the usual black jeans; she had a purple shirt that said. 'If a vampire bites me I'll bite him back.' And a weird smiley. She walked right up to us. "Hey Vlad, and company?" "Siara meet Tom and Billy, Tom, Billy meet Siara" They looked at her for like five seconds. "Do you mind letting my friend go?" They obeyed. "Awe, thanks guys. Vlad you okay?" "I'm fine." She smiled. "Well," She started looking at the locker numbers. "214?" The locker right by mine, what a coincidence. I had a feeling Otis had something to do with it. She unlocked the one next to mine; she froze and looked at Tom and Billy. They walked off, and Siara went back to customizing her locker. "Thanks" She looked at me and smiled. "Of course Vlad" "So," she looked at me "so," Henry, Joss and Meredith walked up. "Hey, Siara" Meredith smiled, "Hey" Siara smiled. "where are your sisters?" Joss asked. "School" She answered as if it should be obvious. Joss frowned. "So, what's your schedule?" Henry asked. She handed him the paper, she continued with what she was doing, the bell rang.

Siara wasn't there at lunch; Meredith had just left to talk to Melissa. "Where's Siara?" Joss asked, I shrugged. "Want me to try to find her?" He nodded. Siara was in a bathroom stall, reading. She was thinking about a woman, and older Siara. _"Mommy, who is she?" The woman smiled down at the girl. "Our Pravus, our Queen, your father died trying to find her and protect her. Its my turn to die finding her," "but moomy I don't want you to die. I don't want to be alone." "Its and honorable way to go. She's worth it, or lives don't matter, but hers does. It's rumored the Pravus is alive and so she must be too." The little Siara looked down, "you must be brave. We are warriors Siara, we do what we must. Even at the cost of our lives, you will understand some day." "When will I see you again?" "You won't, ever" "Okay moomy, good bye" "good bye my love." Siaras mother turned her back to Siara and disappeared. _"I'm looking for her mother, but I don't know where to find her anymore. Do I ask Vlad?" Siara sighed. Then she looked up, "Vlad?" I left her mind "what happened, where is she?" "She was reading, she's really dedicated, her mother left her and father when she was really young to find some girl. Her mother said that dying to find this girl is honorable and necessary, that they're lives didn't matter. Then this girl they're looking for is connected to me." "What do you mean connected to you?" Joss asked

"It's got something to do with the Pravus"

"Who knows what she's up to, we'd better watch her." Joss said. Siara wouldn't hurt me, would she? She'd never said anything about the Pravus. Just that the person they were looking for was tied to me. She'd saved me, she couldn't be bad. We'd just have to ask her. Joss looked at the door; I turned to see a very annoyed Siara walk up to us.

"I feel like busting your head open on the table. Why would you do that?"

"How'd you know I did that, and who are you looking for?" She froze.

"That's private" "Well it has to do with Vlad." Henry interrupted. "Stay out of it human. This isn't your place; I can and will kill you, so bug off." She growled her eyes changing color again. Henry leaned back submissively. "Hey don't get mad at him this is my fault."

"Yes it is." She looked up noticing we were center of attention. "Never again" She straightened, turned then walked out of the cafeteria. I followed her out. "I'm sorry Siara" She ignored me. "What do you want me to say?" we were the only ones there. "Siara please" we were a while away from the cafeteria this girl was fast when she wanted to be. "Siara I'm sorry" I touched her shoulder. Next thing I know my face has been slammed into the metal locker. She moved forward so I could feel her breath on my neck. "My private thoughts are my own, I do not want you probing through my head like that, ever again" "I got that and I'm sorry" She let go, I looked at her. All her anger was gone and she just looked confused then she looked down. "Siara?" I gripped her face so she'd look at me and she shoved me against the locker. "Never again Mr. Todd."

"Wait Siara where'd, who did your parents die looking for?" Tears came to her eyes. "

No, Siara don't cry."

"They left when I was younger, and I found Isabel later then May. I've always been looking for her, I have." I pulled her into a hung.

"I know you have, who is she?"

"I, I can't. You're my friend right Vlad?" I hadn't really thought of that, but, I guess I was.

"Of course I am" She looked up at me.

"So I can tell you"

"You can tell me anything." I brushed some hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. "There's another part to the Pravus prophecy. It's said that the Pravus is supposed to bring peace and rule over all, but you have power over humans and vampires. So-" She pulled away as the door opened. "Vlad?" Meredith walked in.


End file.
